1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device including a plurality of laminated electrochemical elements.
2. Related Background Art
Laminated cells and electric double-layer capacitor are known examples of conventional laminate type electrochemical elements. JP 11-167930A, for example, discloses a laminated cell. Laminated cells have cell elements with a stacked structure, laminate sheets (film-shaped packages) for enclosing the cell elements, and tab terminals (electrode terminals) protruding from the cell elements to the outside of the laminate sheets in order to allow the cell elements to be electrically connected to the outside.
However, the tab terminals of laminated cells are usually composed of a thin metal such as aluminum foil. Such foil tab terminals are readily deformable, and a resulting advantage is that strain associated with thermal expansion and shrinkage of cells can be absorbed. However, since the tab terminals are foil, they lack mechanical strength and are difficult to connect to each other in series or in parallel, and the tab terminals are readily broken off, among other problems, which complicates their application to assembled batteries, etc.